There are many clamping devices that exist for retaining wires and the like for many different applications. They include cushioned and uncushioned loop clamps, hose clamps and snapper type clamps, among others. The loop clamp is common in the aircraft and automotive industries, for both original equipment manufacturing as well as aftermarket sectors. These clamps are often used to attach pods and splitters to the airframe. The cushioned clamps are sometimes used to dampen vibration.
There are many disadvantages to the typical loop clamp. The clamps are difficult to install and therefore require more time and effort. The typical loop clamp is ergonomically undesirable in that repeated installation of the clamp results in carpal tunnel injuries for the operators. Also, many loop clamps are heavy and cannot be rotated or stacked when installed.
Most clamps require screws or bolts to keep the clamp locked. Others have two separate pieces that need to be locked at both ends with screws or bolts. Snapper type clamps require pliers for the installation. Thus, these all require tools for installation.
These clamps have a limited life in that repeated use may not be possible. The frequent removal and installation may cause fatigue on the clamp band and may lead to complete failure of the clamp. This is very undesirable especially in aircraft applications. In addition, such failures result in increased cost.
The ability to reuse clamps is desired for many reasons. However, traditional clamps may not be reused on engines, such as aircraft turbojets, because of the immense heat cycling and vibration. The metal fatigues and the cushion deforms. Other areas where traditional clamps may not be reused include pressure lines of hydraulic systems, aircraft engine pylons and wings.
Installing and removing wires, ducts and the like from traditional clamps can be cumbersome. Traditional loop clamp openings are not very wide and require a considerable amount of effort to be opened. Once opened, conventional loop clamps undergo metal fatigue and are subject to additional fatigue or failure when closed. In addition, the cushions that often are used with these clamps slip off or do not provide the amount of cushioning required, leading to greater abrasion and vibration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for a clamping assembly that is easier to install, ergonomically favorable, lockable, stackable, rotatable and lightweight. Moreover, it is desirable that the clamp be reused numerous times, in any type of application, without the likelihood of fatigue or failure, which also reduces cost.